


That Boy

by becausecolours



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becausecolours/pseuds/becausecolours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante's internal monologue during that Christmas in Chicago, after moving from El Paso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Boy

Sometimes Dante allowed himself the fantasy of thinking that the only reason Ari didn’t write back to him more was because he missed Dante so much that he couldn’t find the words to express what he was feeling, nor could he bring himself to confront them. 

This fantasy made Dante’s heart ache, but it was nothing compared to the godawful pain he felt when he considered that Ari might have forgotten about him. No matter what he thought about Ari, it hurt. Because Ari wasn’t here, and none of Dante’s thoughts and feelings about him (and boy did he have a lot of thoughts and feelings about him) meant anything if he couldn’t try them out on his friend and see if they made any sense. He wished he could see Ari. He missed seeing him in person, in the flesh, where he could sense if Ari was tense or angry, or if he had on that inscrutable expression Dante ventured to think might have deeper meaning than he knew yet.

He hated thinking like this. Every time he opened himself up to these hesitant feelings, he only felt more upset and confused by the time he stopped. Dante hated the idea–the reality that Ari might not like him the same way, might not like him at all anymore. That Dante’s absence from his life didn’t cause the same pain and longing in Ari that Ari’s absence caused in Dante. He didn’t know how anyone could stand the feeling that they loved someone more than that person loved them back.

He hoped Ari’s silence didn’t mean everything he thought it meant. He really, really hoped not.

Dante approached love recklessly and fearlessly, he didn’t think he could do it any other way. And so, when Dante’s Christmas present from Ari arrived on his doorstep, he let the floodgates open once again. It was an art book. An art book with The Raft of the Medusa printed in it. His favorite painting. The one he’d written to Ari about. 

His heart thrilled at the idea that Ari was reading his letters, remembering them, remembering things about him. More than that, Dante could feel all the warmth and love he’d been holding back start to unfurl in his chest and spread everywhere, from his stomach to his toes to the tips of his ears. Ari had sent him a Christmas present. A great Christmas present. A present that showed he cared, even if he couldn’t put it down in words. 

Dante hugged the book to his chest and took a moment to process everything. God, he loved that boy. More than he could express, he loved that boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these boys more than life itself, and tbh this fandom needs like 200% more fics. Also, if anyone is willing to help me translate this into Spanish, please send me a message or something! It'd be nice to make this fic accessible to more people. Also feel free to send prompts or fic ideas to me on tumblr @faintlyglow!


End file.
